Of Delusions and Dreams
by Max Koffee
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman was a man of simple wants and simple needs. Yet, when he thought that he had people he could call close, he was proven wrong again. Is it just a misunderstanding, or is it something more? Consequences of words will ultimately lead to either the end or the beginning of a relationship. *I suck at summaries.*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru.**

Chapter 1:

Throughout all of time, human evolution has always hinged on one thing. This constant factor has led to the creation, demise, and rebirth of many different things. Even in today's society- no, ESPECIALLY in today's society, this concept is upheld as the most prominent aspect in our everyday lives. I, of course, am talking about none other than the notion of convenience.

It is an irrefutable fact that we live in a convenient world. Every day we wake up on a comfy, yet convenient bed. We live under a necessary, yet convenient roof. We acquire food easily and conveniently from a market or a store, and we even have convenient transportation on hand, whether it be train, bus, car, or bike. We have convenient lighting at night and… you get the idea.

What my point is that, on the surface, living life has become an act that requires so little trouble or effort. However, this does not mean you always get the rosy and dreamy life that you see in a shoujo manga. When convenience replaced the old hardships of living, another factor in life became the alpha element in life: social hierarchy. Of course, this concept existed in olden times as well, but it is still just as prominent, if not more so. Yes, in a world where there is no need for social rankings, it exists.

This is where I fit in. Due to the circumstance of having "dead-fish eyes", I have been at the bottom, and stayed at the bottom of the social ladder for as long as I can remember. Up until the end of junior high, I have attempted to climb the ladder and become "popular". That, evidently, did not end well, and I remained on the bottom and was ridiculed for my efforts. That is when I learned to love myself, and be myself. I did not need to be like the others, liked by the others, or even interact with the others. I just needed to do what I wanted to without any care for the opinions of the normalfags.

This lead to where I am now. A loner attending Sobu High and who was forced to join the Service Club for my 'cynical' behavior. That is where I met the Ice Queen, Yukino Yukinoshita, and the social butterfly, Yui Yuigahama. Yukinoshita is a strong girl. Yuigahama is a nice girl. That is my image of these two girls and I don't think that'll ever change. As our second year of high school is halfway done, we have created memories with each other, and have thus become closer. Perhaps not as close as friends, but nevertheless these two are girls whom I truly care for.

As the clock strikes 3, classes end and kids blow a sigh of relief. After all, the second term has just recently started and the students are still getting out of vacation mode. I made my way out the door and towards the faculty office, where I was ordered to meet Hiratsuka-sensei, probably because of an assignment. As I entered the room, I was immediately met with the scent of smoke.

 _Seriously sensei, this is why you can't find a boyfriend. You scare them all away with your bad habits of smoking and violence._

Of course, I kept my thoughts to myself since I did not wish to teeter between life and death so early into the new term.

"Hikigaya, do you know why I called you here?" Hiratsuka said as I walked myself to a chair across from her desk.

"Um..., to acquire my opinion of the new anime that came out?" I really hope that's it.

"No, you fool. Though I would like to hear your thoughts on it later. But the reason I called you here was because you still haven't turned in your career form. You're the only one! I seriously need you to hand it in by tomorrow. Don't you have anything you want to do? Any aspirations, dreams, interests?" She probed, clearly annoyed.

 _Yeah, I do kind of remember something like a career for being handed out. I think I'm using it as a bookmark at the moment… better not let sensei know about that._

"I understand, Sensei, and I will be giving my future serious consideration tonight just in case my goal of becoming a house-husband becomes un-acquirable, god forbid." I said with a serious expression. I have to be serious about my future, after all.

"You're still going on about that… get the hell outta my office, Hikigaya." Hiratsuka said exasperatingly while rubbing her temples.

Not wanting to incur any physical damage, I took my leave after bowing, and started walking to the clubroom. Beyond the door I could hear sensei depressingly muttering something about how she's going to have to marry a "goddam idiot".

 _I sure feel bad for whoever she's talking about._

As I neared the door to the clubroom, I heard voices emerging from it. Since our room was in the special building of the school and was relatively empty, it wasn't hard to listen in on the conversations taking place in the rooms. However, since I am not an eavesdropper, I did not want to lurk beyond the room and perhaps hear something I was not meant to. However, that thought came to a halt as I heard the voice of a demon. In particular, the voice of Haruno Yukinoshita. As scary as the younger Yukinoshita can be, she had nothing on the elder sister. Her perception and ability to put on a façade was so perfect that it was scary. If I had it my way, I would rather just avoid her at all times. And that is exactly what I am doing now by staying out of the clubroom. Though I was not inside the room, I can still hear what they were saying.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here. You are interrupting club activities." _Yep, that's the younger Yukinoshita._

"Mou, what's wrong with coming to see my adorable little sister?" _And that's the demon._

"If you wanted to know about my well-being, then you could have simply called or texted me."

"That's no fun, anyways, where is Hikigaya? He's always fun to play around- I mean talk to." _She said it. She actually said it!_

"Oh, Hikki is in the faculty room. He should be back later." _Well I suppose it's not weird that Yuigahama knows this since she is in my class._

"Ahh, thanks for the info Gahama-chan! So, Yukino-chan, how have the two of you been? Have you and Hikigaya gotten any closer?" Haruno probed her little sister.

"Nee-san, I do not know what you are talking about. He and I are simply clubmates."

"You better not keep him waiting, Yukino-chan, or else another girl may swoop in and steal him away from you. After all, he is quite handsome if you look past his eyes and his personality is just adorable!" _Should I really be listening in on this?_

"Nee-san, I will say this very clearly. That creep of a man is only a part of this club simply because I was forced to take him in under the request of Hiratsuka sensei. If not for that, I would gladly avoid interacting with him at all times. Just being in his proximity makes me feel disgusted and I get the urge to call the authorities. I can honestly understand why he is avoided by all of his classmates. So, the very notion of being in a relationship with him of any sorts other than that of mere acquaintances is an insult to my very existence." Yukinoshita said without stopping, almost as if she had been holding it all in.

 _...What. The. Hell. Is that what she really thinks of me? I'd like to believe not, but her tone said otherwise. What have I done to her for her to hate me so much? All I've ever done was help the club and help her, ever since I was forced into this god forsaken club!_

Just like me, Haruno silence told me that she was just as shocked.

"O-Ok… I didn't realize you felt that way… But surely this is good news to Gahama-chan, right? After all, don't you have feelings for Hikigaya-kun?"

"N-No, it's not like that. I don't like him like that. In fact, the only reason I talk to him is because I feel bad that he broke his leg for saving my dog last year. Hikki is, like, totally disgusting and stuff. There is no way I would like him!" Yuigahama denied frantically.

 _Heh, I guess it was just me who misunderstood things. All this time I thought we were getting closer, but these girls just saw me as a deplorable man who they had to put up with simply due to the circumstances. But so what?! I have never done anything to deserve any of the disgust directed my way. Fuck! Just when I thought I found people who care about me and won't judge me and put me in a social pyramid. I guess the pecking order is something you simply can't escape. If that's the case, so be it. I may not be a part of their jolly friendship, but it doesn't mean I'm not part of their club. Why should I have to be the one to run away. I'll stay, and I'll make things so awkward that they can't stand it. It may be petty satisfaction on my part, but it is vengeance nonetheless._

With my mind made up, I slid open the club door, and walked in. I ignored the shocked looks that were directed towards me and silently sat at my seat. I pulled my light novel out of my bag and began to read it without a word. As I do, Yukinoshita begins to speak after clearing her throat.

"Hikigaya-kun, did you just get here? We were just talking about how-" she begins.

"Shut up bitch, I heard everything." I angrily cut her off before I have to hear any deception.

After that, there was nothing but silence in the room. To clear up the tension in the air, Yuigahama tried to say something.

"Hikki, we didn't mean any of that. We were only saying it so that-" again, I cut them off before they deceive me.

"Do you expect me to listen to the shit that comes out of the mouth of a person who talks about someone behind their back? Not that I really care, I never saw you two as anything more than bitches anyways. More than the average animal, yet less than human." Obviously, I lied, and I may have gone overboard, but I was not thinking straight.

With that said, the room again went to being silent.

All this time, Haruno was in her seat with a baffled expression. She kept her head down, while occasionally stealing glances at us three club members. She seemed at a loss of words in the situation she created. I never liked her, and always did my best to avoid her, but I was thankful towards her for helping me see the true nature of the two girls whom I believed I had a connection with. She was obviously looking for a way to diffuse the situation because she felt guilty, but there was no need to, not for me at least.

"Haruno, don't you think it's time for you to leave. If you're just going to fool around, I'll have to ask you to do so somewhere else." I sternly told Haruno.

Seeing that there was no room for retaliation, and given that she was too perplexed to be able to scare me, she gave a meek apology and left the room. This was my first time seeing Haruno so timid, and it is a sight I could get used to.

After the departure of her elder sister, Yukinoshita stood up and tried once again to explain herself. I anticipated this might happen and decided against cutting her off.

"Hikigaya, please listen. What you heard was simply not the truth. I said all that to get Nee-san off my case. I didn't mean a word of the words I said to her. I consider you a precious friend and I hold our relationship very dear, so please…understand." By now she has walked in front of me and was close enough to me that she put a hand on my shoulder. She had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about to lose it.

 _Fucking crocodile tears. She's just as good an actor as her older sister. They should give Hollywood a shot._

"I understand, Yukinoshita." I said with a smile. Seeing and hearing my response, her almost sobbing frown turned into a smile of relief and she began wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Hikiga-" she began.

"I understand that you're a clever bitch, but do you honestly think I would fall for your deception? You can't blame everything on your sister! After all the insults you throw my way, do you honestly expect me to believe that you see me as a 'precious' friend? No, you're right, I did think we were friends. But everything came together today. The way you look at me is not the way you look at a friend. The way you speak to me and about me is not that of a friend. In fact, if there is anything that you said that I know for sure is the truth, it's that fact that we can never BE friends! To you, I will always be repulsive creature who should never be given the time of day. I get it, you hate me, but you don't want me to hate you. And I don't. I just don't care. About you, your wants, or your needs. As of now, you are nothing to me and I am nothing to you." I state my resolution and watch as the fake water-works display erupts in front of me.

Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama break down and begin sobbing non-stop. They keep repeating apologies, but I don't know why. They don't care about me, so why do they care so much of my opinion of them? It's not I'd tell anyone about their true nature, not that there is anyone I COULD tell. Yukinoshita, at the very least, should know this yet she keeps the crocodile tears rolling. Their attempts to gain my sympathy, however, bears no fruit. I have become void of emotions even more so than before and for that reason, I was able to ignore the wails of the other two members of my club.

After a bit, the bell for the end of club time rung and I gathered my stuff to leave. Before I could go, I find both the sobbing Yukinoshita and Yuigahama on their knees, each having one hand on either one of the cuffs of my shirt, as if begging me not to leave them.

"Tch." annoyed, I pull my hand away too fast for them to hold on and leave the two of them in the clubroom, wallowing in their fake tears.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, how's it going? This is my first ever fanfic creation and I hope you enjoyed it.

Before I continue, I'd like to confess that the premise of the story, where Haruno probes Yukino into saying those horrible things about our beloved 8man, comes from another fanfic. I cannot remember which story so if any of you guys know what it is, please pm me or leave it in the review so that i can credit the author next chapter.

Anyways, i hope you leave reviews, whether it be good or bad, and follow and/or favorite the story if you actually enjoyed it. I hope to improve from the feed back and hopefully that'll show in chapter 2! And feel free to suggest what might happen next.D

Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru.**

Chapter 2:

It is accurate to say that there is no person who hasn't lied. Every single person on this earth is guilty of lying at least once. Lies can come with an abundance of variations. Some may be as conspicuous as an overgrown Adam's apple. Other's may be as cloaked in the guise of goodwill. Some may be for a just cause while others may be made for a selfish or evil purpose. Despite the variance, lies all come down to a single and basic principal: deceit.

Deceit is the purposeful act of deceiving an individual or a group of people, whether it be for good or bad, by concealing or misinterpreting the truth. It is true that deception is necessary at certain times. Despite this certitude, the victims of such duplicity will often times refuse to look at the underlying reasons for the lies. This almost certainly leads to a break in the relationship and a departure of mutual trust.

What I am trying to say is that it is a human characteristic to lie. However, to lie is to break a relationship built on trust. By losing the trust of one person, others will see you as less credible which would leave you alone. So, does that not mean that the very nature of a human being is to be a loner?

I was such a fool to believe that I could maintain a relationship built on trust. I should have seen the signs. Now I am left hurt and all alone again. No, that's incorrect. I was always alone. The likes of Yukinoshita and Yuigahama were never anything more than mere acquaintances. For me to think otherwise was a misconception on my part. I am a born loner, through and through.

"Onii-chan, WAKE UP!" a voice yelled as a weight fell onto my stomach.

"Ugh… let Onii-chan sleep for five more minutes." I say groggily as I see that my cute little imouto, Komachi, has propped herself on my stomach in an attempt to get me to wake up.

"No can do, Onii-chan. You're going to be late for class if you don't wake up now. You're so lucky you have a cute little imouto who loves you enough to wake you up every day. Kyahhh! I said it. That earned me a lot of Komachi points!" Komachi squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the best and cutest sister in the world. Now can you get off me so I can go wash up?"

She did as I requested and I went to the bathroom while she went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. I came out of the bathroom after a quick shower and brushing my teeth. By the time I donned my uniform and made it downstairs, breakfast was all set: steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled fish. Ahh, Komachi is just the best sister in the world. No way in hell am I ever letting anyone take her.

As I take my seat and begin eating, I am again reminded why Komachi is above me on the Hikigaya family hierarchy. Simply put, I would be able to live without her.

"So, Onii-chan, did something happen yesterday? You came home pretty late last night and you just went to bed without saying a word. I was really worried, you know?" Komachi said between bites of her breakfast.

Oh yea, I guess I did come home late last night and neglect her a bit. After club ended, my head was still cloudy, so I went to a café too cool down. I still couldn't get my mind off the things that transpired in the clubroom, so I tried distracting myself by going to the arcade I used to frequent back in middle school. I got so into my whack-a-mole gameplay that I lost track of time. By the time I got home it was already 10, but I was still upset about day's events so I went to bed without saying a word to Komachi so that I don't take my frustrations out on her.

"Oh, I guess I did come home late last night, didn't I? I was just doing something for club and by the time I came home, I felt too tired to eat so I hit the sack." I said rubbing my neck.

"Suspicious…" Komachi said with slitted eyes. "Well, if you say so, just don't overdo it, Onii-chan. Well, I'm off to school! Say hi to Yukino and Yui for me."

By now, she was finished eating and was back to her energetic self. Before I could say anything, she was already out the door, happily marching to her school.

 _Yeah right, those two don't deserve acknowledgement from a person like you._

As I finished up my breakfast and put it in the sink, I exited the house to make my journey to Sobu High. I mounted my trusty steed, my Dullahan, and started my trek. Years of biking to school has made me prone to drive on autopilot as I enter my internal monologues.

 _Was it really okay to do what I did to the girls yesterday? I mean, I never did try to listen to their reasons wholeheartedly. They might have been telling the—No, even if their reasons were valid, it does not change the fact that they talked crap behind my back. Who knows if this was the first time this happened. I was wrong all this time. Yukinoshita is a strong girl? Yuigahama is a nice girl? What a joke. It couldn't have been further from the truth. Yukinoshita was a bitch who couldn't even accomplish a single club request without depending on me. And Yuigahama was a two-faced liar who only put up an act so that nobody hated her. This is evident from what I heard yesterday. Now that I know how they feel about me, I no longer need to concern myself with their feelings and opinions. I don't care how awkward the clubroom gets for them. I don't care if they feel guilty. Chances are, they feel guilty because I heard what they said, not because of how they feel about me. And it's not just them, is it. It's everyone. Everyone I ever helped felt the same as these two. Every. God. Damn. One. But that's all right. This just means I can stop giving a fuck._

By the time I had arrived at the school bike rack, I had come to my resolve.

Classes went by like normal. Mostly. Throughout all my classes, I could feel the gaze of a certain pink haired bitch aimed at my back. When lunch break came around, I went to my usual eating place. That was where I was approached by the same bitch who was staring at me all day in class.

 _This is so annoying. Can't I enjoy my lunch in peace?_

"Hikki, can I-" she started.

"Don't call me Hikki ever again. Actually, I'd prefer it if you never called me anything again. I'd rather not talk to a two-faced back stabber if I can help it. So if you could leave me alone, it would be much appreciated." I say without even looking up from my lunch. My patience was obviously running thin.

"You don't understand! We really didn't mean ANY of the things we said. I get it. We know we hurt you. Even though we know what you've been through, we said all those horrible things. We feel horrible. I feel horrible. I'll do anything, so please, give me another chance." Yuigahama said hysterically, whilst sobbing like a toddler. Good thing there was no one around.

I got up and walked towards her. I put both hands on her shoulders and with a serious face. She wiped her ever-flowing eyes and looked me in the face. I leaned into her ears and opened my mouth.

"Listen Yuigahama. You are not pretty enough to be this stupid. I already told you, I want nothing to do with you. Get that through your tiny brain and get the FUCK out of my face." I whispered into her ears and pulled away.

"No… no. Hikki, no. You don't mean that. Please, just give me another chance… another… chance…" she went back to her sobbing, but this time on a whole new intensity. Realizing she wasn't going to leave, I decided I lost my appetite and headed back to class, leaving her to her blubbering.

 _How do these girls summon tears so easily? Well, whatever. They're wasting their tears if they think it'll get me to fall for their tricks again._

As lunch break came to an end, Yuigahama entered as a wreck. Her eyes were puffy and hear cheeks were stained with tears. She had somewhat hollowed eyes and did not respond when asked if she was all right. Everyone was shocked. Knowing I had caused this, the old me would have felt guilty. But the me right now? I didn't care. I mean why should I, all I did was tell her to leave me alone.

The Fire Queen, Miura Yumiko, got permission from the teacher to take Yuigahama to the infirmary and with that, class resumed as normal. Well as normal as it can get with the tension in the air. As for me, this was the perfect, peaceful atmosphere for me to get a quick nap in.

 _Good riddance, bitch._

With that final thought, I closed my eyes and let darkness take over as the voice of the math teacher got quieter and quieter.

I woke last bell for classes rung. It was now club time. I packed my things and was ready to go. However, before I could go, I was approached by the Fire Queen.

 _Oh boy, I know where this is going._

"Hikio, what the hell did you do to Yuigahama? She went to talk to you during lunch and she came back a mess! You better go apologize to her and make things right!" Yumiko spat out to me.

"Huh? Why would I? All I did was tell her to leave me alone. I haven't done anything that would make me have to apologize to that bitch." I defend. I'm tired of always getting blamed.

"B-bitch?!" Yumiko choked. "How dare you. After everything she's done for you and the way she treated you, you call her a bitch? Are you fucking kidding me?! You BASTARD!" she shouted. By now, we were gathering the attention of those who remained in the room.

 _Damn, I better leave this end this fast. I'd rather not get into trouble for arguing with a bitch like this. Still, at least her clique isn't here, or else it would be more headache for me._

"You don't know what you're talking about. I couldn't care less about how that girl is feeling. And how about you mind your own business? Don't you have anything better to do besides blowing your top at me? Go grind against Hayama, why don't you? After all, you couldn't be any more obvious at your attempts to seduce him. Maybe he'd enjoy your company. Because frankly, I treasure the time I don't spend with you." I said, trying to leave.

By now, everyone in the room was silent and the only noise that could be heard was the huffing and puffing coming from Miura. Her face was beet red and she looked as if no one had ever been so brutally honest with her before. She opened her mouth and looked like she wanted to say something, but no words came out. She tried again and failed again. She was on the verge of tears at this point. Finally, she raised her hand and brought it down on my right cheek.

- _SMACK-_

 _This bitch…_

While I admit it hurt, I did my best to look unfazed by the slap. With a burning sensation erupting from my cheek, I glared at the assailant. She couldn't keep in the tears any longer and pushed passed me to go to what I presume to be the bathroom to wash up.

The rest of the class all turned their heads away from me and pretended they didn't see anything.

 _You bastards, if it had been the other way around where I had smacked the bitch, I'd be restrained by the authorities right now. But then again, I suppose normalfags will always look after normalfags._

With nothing else keeping me, I exited the classroom and made my way to the clubroom. Not before getting myself a can of Max Coffee of course.

When I made it to the clubroom, I slid open the door and found that there was a single lone person occupying the room at the time: Yukinoshita.

 _Heh, seems Yuigahama couldn't even make it to club. Pathetic._

As I entered the room, Yukinoshita looked up and flinched a little. She then put up a smile.

"Ahh Hiki-late-kun, I thought that you might have taken the day off today. Perhaps those rotten eyes corrupted your sense of direction and you lost your way to the club?" She said in a teasing voice as she started preparing tea.

 _This bitch is pretending nothing happened yesterday. Does she seriously think I'll forget what happens if she doesn't talk about it? Talk about naive. Whatever, it's not like I have a duty to reply to her. She'll get the message sooner or later._

I stay silent and pull out my light novel, reading it from my last bookmark. Seeing that I haven't answered her yet, she slightly stops, but resumes finishing the preparations for the tea and comes over to give me my cup. She walks back to her desk and looks at me, expecting to try her tea. I don't touch it.

"Try the tea. It is a new blend. It is quite well-made, if I do say so myself." She says as she tries to coerce me to say something to her.

I still don't drink the tea, nor do I say anything.

"Look, Hikigaya-kun. I realize that you are upset about what happened yesterday, but please understand that what I said is not truly how I feel!" I could hear the panic rising in her voice.

Still silence on my part.

"Won't you say anything? Say you hate me. Say you'll forgive me. Say you'll give me another chance. Say anything, please!" She was begging desperately at this point.

I've heard enough. I close my book and open my mouth for the first time since entering the room.

"I don't understand. Why do you care about my opinion so much? Why don't you just leave me alone. I said it before, but you no longer have to pretend to tolerate me. I won't speak to you and you won't speak to me. It's as simple as that. And another thing. You want me to say I hate you? That I'll forgive you? That I'll give you another chance? I can explain it for you, but I can't understand it for you. You're a smart girl, figure it out. I don't hate you, I simply don't care about you. You want me to forgive you, but your words mean nothing to me so there is nothing to forgive. You want me to give you a second chance, but at what? Companionship? Friendship? We never had any of those. I thought we did, but neither you nor the other whore thought so. In conclusion, you needn't worry what I think of you because I simply have no reason to think anything of you. And you don't need to bother with formalities such as greeting me or preparing tea for me anymore. After all, you are not responsible for a stranger."

With that I return to reading my book, with the addition of headphones to block out any noise from my president.

Yukinoshita herself is still sitting in her chair, with her hands covering her face, seemingly devastated at my refusal to rekindle our relationship. She seems to be sobbing, but I could be mistaking that for laughter since I could not exactly see her face. I would not put it past her. It might be one of those desperate laughs that a villain makes when they realize their plans have been foiled. She seemed to be saying something, but I could not make it out since the music from my headphones was blocking most of the sound. But it was something like "….orry….chiman".

 _Whatever. She's probably cursing me or something. Doesn't make a difference to me what she thinks of me anymore. Her opinion of me was never positive anyways._

With that, club hours passed by. It was another day without requests, which was fine by me. As club ended, I got up and exited the room, leaving Yukinoshita in the same position that she was in during the entire duration of the club.

Happy to liberate myself from the two back stabbers, I decided another round of Whack-a-mole was in order. I retrieved my bike from the bike shack and headed for the entrance gate. There, I could see Yuigahama standing with Miura, as if waiting for someone. As I neared them they opened their mouths to say something.

"Hikki, please wai-"

"Hikio if you don't stop right n-"

I didn't stay around to hear the rest of what they were about to say as I pedaled passed them. I'd heard enough bullshit for one day. I could hear their screams behind me as I rode away.

As I arrived at the arcade, I locked my bike and was about to enter. Just as I was going to put my foot into the building, a voice called out to him.

"Hikigaya, is that you? Are you going into that old arcade? Hilarious! Wait up for me."

 _I can't catch a break today, can I?_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I was blown away by the amount of reviews and follows i received yesterday! Guys, thank you so much for all your critiques, favorites, follows, and suggestions. I am taking some of the suggestions given by you guys yesterday into consideration.

Also, a big part of the story where Hikigaya overhears the private conversation between the girls came from another fan fic, as i mentioned before. I did not know which fan fic, but a kind reviewer has brought it to my attention that it came from FireHero's story called "When Trust is Broken". I recommend you guys check that out. I do not plan to go the same route he has, but I do not intend to withhold credit where credit is due.

On to the story. Now I understand many people's concern that my Hikigaya is OOC. I could not agree more. I've read the light novel and I know all too well how he actually is. It is true that he loves himself and also uses profanity at times, but he is submissive and seems to lack a bit of self-respect. I wrote this story knowing all that simply because i wanted to create a setting where our beloved 8man is not pushed around my the people in his life. Also, the time period of this particular fan fic is not actually confirmed. I'd say it is sometime after Iroha, the Service Club, and the Hayama gang go to Destiny Land. I know that the timing of my story doesn't make sense since this is supposed to be around early September, and I apologize for that.

Now the update schedule: Since it is summer and i am pretty bored, i will try to update every two days or so. Don't quote me on that though, haha.

Until next time

p.s. Keep the suggestions rolling, but know that my precious Komachi is safe. I would never make my Hachiman so OOC that he would break his sweet Komachi! :(


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru.**

Chapter 3

Faith is a universal concept. Religion is a form of faith that many take part in. Fearing life after death, these induvial devote themselves to a belief that a god will give them a place in paradise after they perish from the current world. They do this by worshipping a higher being and by doing this, they hope to be judged as "good" in the eyes of their deity.

If you ask me, the notion of religion itself is, for lack of better words, bullshit. People commit their lives to a god who may not even exist. All for the chance to perhaps be inducted into a paradise detailed in a book that was probably written by some crazy person way back in the past. They say that if you aren't religious, you lack morals. What a hypocritical thing to say. Wouldn't the fact that you need religion to have morals be a worse prospect? I'd say having morals while rejecting a higher being and disbelieving theory that good deeds will get you into heaven is the sign of a person who is truly exemplary, not just righteous out of fear of damnation.

That being said, religion is not the only type of faith that exists. A different kind is the faith in individuals. You can have faith in yourself, or you can have faith in others. Trust is the very foundation of a relationship. The more trust you earn, the closer your bond becomes. At some point, the bond between you and another person can become so strong that you would be able to leave your life in their hands. However, once that trust is broken, it is gone for good. Even if you do manage to salvage the relationship, the bond will never be the same. There will always be a lingering doubt, a hesitation before being entrusted to do something. The faith in the individual at fault will have plummeted to almost nonexistence.

My relationship with my clubmates can be chalked up to be quite similar in situation. At one point, I would have given up my standing as a person to help those two out. But that's the thing: to them, I was never a person. I was an object of their convenience, a tool that accomplished club requests by throwing itself into the mix and coming out of it worse for wear. But no more. I don't need to be the sacrificial lamb anymore. After all, there is no need to put myself on the line for selfish mongrels.

"Hikigaya, is that you? Are you going into that old arcade? Hilarious! Wait up for me."

I really didn't want to 'wait up', but I decided to show at least that much courtesy. I am Japanese after all, and if nothing else, Japanese people are courteous.

Moments later, I was face to face with Kaori Orimoto. The girl who I confessed to and got rejected by back in junior high. I haven't seen her in some time, to which I had no complaints.

"It's been a while, huh, Hikigaya? Watcha been up to?" Orimoto said, breaking the silence.

"Nothing much. Living life as best I can, I guess. If that's all you wanted to ask, I'll be on my way." I'd really rather not be here right now.

"Aww, don't be like that! It's always so fun hanging out with you, so let me tag along. I promise I won't annoy you too much." She said with a wink.

 _I doubt it._

"Whatever, do what you want. Not like I have the right to kick you out of this arcade." I muttered.

"Haha, hilarious! You always say the weirdest things!"

With that, we went into the arcade. I bee-lined towards the only Whack-a-Mole in the store, and began slamming away. I was conscious of the fact that Orimoto was behind me, but I did my best to ignore her. To her credit, she did keep up her end up the bargain and did not talk to me.

For five minutes...

"That looks super fun. Can I try?" She chortled, seeming interested in the game.

"Knock yourself out." I replied as I handed her the toy hammer.

She started the game and got really into it. She really seemed to enjoy it.

"Haha! This is so fun! And it feels so good when you hit the damned moles!"

"Ahh, I see that you are a woman of culture. It is not often that you find a girl who can appreciate the genius that this game truly is." I mused, happy to have enlightened to wandering bird.

"sore a…"

"Please don't. I beg you."

She broke into fits of laughter at that and I just rubbed my temples. That shtick of hers needs to die off somewhere, alone and miserable. It's worse than even the damned "Yahallo" all the normal fags use. Seriously.

"Alright alright. Well, do you want to try another game, Hikigaya?" She inquired.

Not minding her company too much, I thought ' _what the hell'_ , and nodded my approval. We moved onto other games, many of them multiplayer, and time just flew by. She tried to get me to play Dance Dance Revolution, but I absolutely rejected the idea. Other than that, I had a rather good time.

By the time we were out of money and couldn't afford to play anymore, the sun was already setting.

"Today was a blast. As I thought, you really are fun to be around, Hikigaya." Orimoto concluded.

"I don't get what you mean. All we did was play games. You can do that with anyone." I said.

"Just take the compliment, Hikigaya! How do those girls put up with you?" She was obviously referring to my clubmates.

 _They don't really. They just pretend to._

Not wanting to talk about them, I announced my departure.

"Wait, lets exchange contact info before you go." She piped.

"…Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"So we can hang out again. We're friends, aren't we. This is what friends do!"

I put my hand over my face in disbelief.

"What made you think we were friends, Orimoto?" I rebuked. "I don't ever remember calling you my friend."

"What are you talking about. Of course we're friends, we just had a good time didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But that doesn't mean we're friends. Friendship isn't that cheap. And in all honesty, I would rather not be friends with someone who treats me like a circus clown. Literally everything I do is funny to you." I reaffirmed.

With nothing more to say, I turned by back to her and walk away. After a moment to process what I said, I hear her shouting behind me.

"I AM your friend. I'll make you see it sooner or later, mark my words, Hikigaya!" She assured behind me.

 _Good luck with that, you sow._

"I'm home!" I announced as I took my shoe off.

I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by Komachi.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan. We're having hamburger steak for dinner, so come down after you get changed."

"Hai hai."

Dinner was set by the time I came back down, so I took a seat and waited as Komachi took her seat as well.

"Itadakimasu!" we said in unison and began to dig in.

As the meal progressed, Komachi started small-talk.

"So, Onii-chan, anything interesting happen in the service club?"

"Yea, lots. The recent events really helped me open my eyes. I never knew those girls were such bi-" I blurted angrily out without thinking, but was able to stop myself before saying something I shouldn't in front of Komachi. It wouldn't due to have Komachi know the true nature of the other two members of the service club, whom she looked up to.

"I mean, nothing really changed. Same old same old." I corrected myself.

"Onii-chan, is everything okay?" She said, obviously suspicious. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Everything's fine. I was just rambling on. Don't worry about it." I assured.

"If you say so, but I'll call Yui later to make sur-"

"DON'T! Don't call Yui. She lost her phone the other day so you wouldn't even be able to pick up. Haha." I stammered nervously. I really don't want her associating with those vixens.

"O-okay, Onii-chan." Komachi said, dubious about my explanation.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Afterwards, I went up to my room and hit the sack.

 _Today was a long day._

With that as my final thought, I faded into my dreamscape.

I woke up the next morning on my own and without any fatigue.

 _Strange… usually I feel much more tired when I wake up. And where is Komachi? Did I actually wake up before her for once?_

The answer to my question was found on the clock by my bedside. Long story short: no, I did not wake up earlier than her.

It was 9:45 a.m., which means I already missed my first class and am very very late for my second.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Why the hell didn't Komachi wake me up?" I cursed as I scampered around getting ready for school.

I used the bathroom, took a short shower, and hurriedly put on my uniform. I rushed downstairs hoping that Komachi left me some breakfast, but was disappointed. Instead, I grabbed an apple and a juice box for an alternative. I got on my bike and zoomed my way to school. Despite my haste, I still managed to be late for the third-class period. After locking my bike at the bike-rack, I made my way to class and opened the door. All eyes were on me.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm clock didn't wake me up today." _Hey, it's not like I'm lying._

Thankfully, this was not Hiratsuka-sensei, so there was no need to fear any physical repercussions. The sensei just gave a sigh of disapproval and motioned me to take my seat, to which I obliged. She then resumed teaching.

On the way to my seat, I could feel many dagger-like glares pointed at my direction. No doubt an after-effect of the rumors about the events that transpired between me and Miura. Not that it bothers me, I'm used to being the most hated guy in school. However, I did feel a single gaze of worry on my back, but I didn't bother to look back and figure who it was.

The day ended uneventfully. To be honest, I was quite surprised I wasn't approached by the Fire Queen during lunch break, or any of her goons for that matter. Despite the rumors, nobody said anything to me. Even Yuigahama kept her distance. Which was fine by me, I'm happier knowing I can enjoy my alone time.

I packed up my things and got up to go to club. As I walked out the door, I noticed that Yuigahama was trailing behind me. I expected her to say something, but was presently surprised when we were halfway to the club and she still hadn't said anything.

 _Guess the message finally got through her thick head._

As we arrived at our destination, I opened the door. Still employing the manners taught to me by my mother, I allowed Yuigahama to enter first as I held open the door. Surprised, she hesitated, but eventually went in.

"Thank you." She said, but I ignored her and walked to my seat.

"Ah, good afternoon, Yuigahama. Good afternoon, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita gave her usual greeting with a light smile as she prepared the tea.

Yuigahama returned her greeting, but I remained silent. Her smile lessened at this fact, but nonetheless set out the tea in front of us. Even though I told her not to serve me anymore. She then went back to her seat.

Sipping their tea, the two of them sat in unusual silence. Even the loudmouth Yuigahama could not break this awkward atmosphere.

 _Good, suffer the awkwardness that the both of you created._

A while into club hours, I began to feel thirsty, but still didn't drink Yukinoshita's tea. Instead I stood up.

"I'll be excusing myself to get a drink from the vending machine." I announced.

"I could pour you some more tea if yours has gotten cold." Yukinoshita frowned, clearly upset that I would not drink her tea.

"No thanks, I don't want to die from food poisoning." I stated in a cold voice.

I didn't get a chance to see her expression as I walked out the room and to the nearest vending machine, which was a five-minute walk away.

As I came back to the club room with the nectar of the gods, Max Coffee (amen), in hand, I found that we had a request.

And the requester was none other than the Fire Queen of Sobu High, Miura. After face palming myself with my free hand, I sat down while being glared at by Miura.

"Don't you have anything to say after interrupting me?" Miura barked.

"Oh, is your ego hurt? Would you like to slap me again? If so, could you do my left cheek today? You know, to keep it balanced." I snidely remarked.

"You… you-" Miura snarled.

"Yumiko, didn't you come here for a request? Let's hear it!" Yuigahama broke in. If nothing else, she saved me from some pain today. And that is appreciated, at the very least.

"Ah, yeah…" she said, still glaring at me. Then she turned to Yuigahama. "Actually, it's about Hayato."

"What a surprise" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She ordered. "Anyway, you know how we have to choose our electives for next year, right? I really want to spend our last year at high school beside Hayato, so I need to be in the same class as him. But the thing is, he won't reveal what elective he'll choose because he doesn't want it to affect the rest of our career paths. My request is for you to figure out what his choice will be!" She pleaded, which hands holding both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama.

"I understand your request, Miura, but I don't think this is a matter in which we would be of any assistance. If he won't reveal it to you, his friend, is it not guaranteed that he would refuse to reveal it to us?" Yukinoshita reasoned.

"Surely you can do something! Even a small chance! It has to be possible." She begged.

"Well, I suppose we can give it a shot." Yukinoshita gave in.

"Yea, we'll totally figure it out for you, Yumiko!" Yuigahama exclaimed.

Then all eyes were turned towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you say to the request, Hikigaya-kun?" Yukinoshita replied.

"I think it's a waste of time. Count me out." I pronounced.

"Hikio, what the hell. You can't just opt out of your job." Miura declared.

That got me mad.

"My job? Is that what you think it is? Solving problems for dumbass kids who can't tie their own shoes? You must be fucking with me. Why would I have to help you get close to a guy who clearly doesn't want you? To be honest, I don't blame him. As fake as he is, even he wouldn't be able to pretend to put up with your bitchy attitude if you were ever to date. So, again, tell me why I should help you on this impossible venture? Because it is certainly not my job to get a slut laid." I scoffed. As I was saying this, Miura had tears forming in her eyes and looked like she was about to bawl.

"HIKKI! You went too f-" Yuigahama tried to retaliate.

"Who the hell are you calling Hikki? Didn't I already tell you not to call me that?" I retorted.

"Yeah… you did… sorry" she murmured. She then went to comfort Miura.

"Okay, we understand Hikigaya-kun. We won't force you to be a part of this request." Yukinoshita complied.

"As long as you understand." I said and resumed reading my book, this time with my headphones again to block out the conversation between the girls. Whatever they decide to do does not concern me.

After a while, Miura took her leave. From the expressions of the remaining girls, it seemed that they had reached an impasse as to how they would execute the request. No surprise there.

When club hours came to an end I got up to walked to the door.

"Have a nice day, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita said solemnly.

"See you Hikk—I mean Hikigaya-kun." Yuigahama stumbled.

Not having anything to say to the two, I took my leave in silence.

I wanted to go to the arcade today, but I didn't want a chance encounter with Orimoto again. So instead, I decided to have a meal at Saize. No way Orimoto would ever go there, seeing as how funny she thought the suggestion was when we were in an outing with Hayama.

As I arrived at the family restaurant, I was shown to my seat. After deciding on what to get, I waited for a waitress to take my order. After a minute, a waitress began making her way towards me. As she got closer, I was able to make out her face and her hair.

 _No way…_

Standing before me with her short, curly hair and matching brown eyes was the one and only… Orimoto Kaori.

"I—Is that you, Orimoto?" I muttured in disbelief.

"Sore aru!" the waitress affirmed.

Hearing all I needed to hear, I got up and left the restaurant.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The reviews, follows, and favorites make me so happy. Thanks guys.

So basically, this chapter is a bit more mild than the previous two. I guess you can say something is cooking, hehe. Anyways, for those of you who are still enjoying my story and giving me feedback, thank you so much. I know that my writing is not that great, but i am trying to improve. To those who have pointed your concerns at the ooc of my version of Hachiman, i hear you loud and clear. No way the actual 8man would say any of this. This take of 8man is more like if he was actually a delinquent, isn't it. And not just him, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama are are also ooc. I promise you that i am aware of this, and i have no wish to claim that i am actually writing them as they actually are. Sorry if it does not appease you.

Moving on, i just want to say that you guys have some very wonderful suggestions. Infact, upon the suggestion of Restraint, I added the little "Sore aru" gimmick with Orimoto. I'm also planning to introduce different POVs, as suggested by wildarms13. This is just a few of the many things i implemented or plan to implement on your request. So, keep the suggestions flowing guys.

BTW, i plan to write a story where Hachiman and the gang are normal and not OOC, so look forward to it if your into that. It won't be for a while, but i thought i'd tell you nonetheless.

Until next time


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru.**

Chapter 4:

The concept of good and evil is an age-old theory that has been the backdrop of many scenarios. Be it the hero that must defeat the great high and mighty evil demon lord or the revolutionary leader who freed his people from the clutches of the cruel dictators of a certain African country. Whether it is fiction or non-fiction, the notion of good and evil is an accepted criteria for any good story.

With that established, we move on to the next question: who gets to decide who is good and who is evil? From one point of view, it may seem that side A is clearly the villain while side B are the victims, therefore the good guys. However, the point of view from the opposing faction will almost certainly have the labels reversed. So, who gets to decide who is righteous? The answer is simple. It lies upon the eyes of the beholder. In layman's terms, each individual gets to decide who is good and who is bad. This means that there will always be multiple villains and multiple heroes in each situation that is presented. Sometimes both may be in the wrong and all that is left is evil, or good, depending on how you look at it.

This also applies to what I am experiencing with Yukinoshita and Yuigahama. From my perspective, I am in the right by rejecting them because I feel that I have been betrayed by those whom I thought to be my closest strangers. However, considering their view, I was nothing more than a clubmate with no redeeming qualities besides being useful in fulfilling requests. My request for something genuine was something I forced onto them. They had no real obligation to fulfill it, just as I had no actual obligation to answer the ridiculous requests of the other students. For me to imply otherwise was my fault. My delusions led me to my current predicament, and that is no other's burden than my own.

However, the fact that they could accept my request and still talk me down behind my back was the only thing that provoked my anger. It cut the only thread of care I had for them, and replaced it with a cord of resentment. I resented them for throwing my request to the wayside after everything I've done for the club. I resented them for letting me believe that we had a deeper bond than we did. But most of all, I resented them for the fact that I had to find out how they really felt by eavesdropping and not being told it directly. Even though I them I did not care what they thought of me, I truly was hurt by what they said. That being sad, it means that I am allowed to hurt them just as much.

After exiting Saize, I decided that I ought to just head on home. Komachi's food is better than any of these restaurants anyways. After 5 minutes of waiting for the train, it finally arrived. Boarding it, I took a seat and let the train take me to the next stop.

After a good 15 minutes, I made it to my house. The lights were still off, which means that Komachi wasn't home yet. I entered, took off my shoes, and headed to my room to change. Coming back downstairs, I decided that I be the one to cook today. I got the ingredients prepared to make the only thing I know how to make: curry. I was totally going to earn some Hachiman points today.

 **Yukinoshita POV**

I entered my apartment, exhausted. Not from school. But from not being able to clear things up with Hikigaya-kun. I hurt him after everything he's done for me, and I don't think I can ever forgive myself for it. And it seems that he is of the same volition. The way he sees me now is that of a nagging bitch, begging for his undeserving forgiveness.

It all started when my sister brought up that embarrassing question. I of course did not want to give an embarrassing response, so I made a stupid answer from the top of my head. They were simply empty words that I used to cover up the embarrassing truth: the fact that I truly do have feelings for Hikigaya-kun.

When Hikigaya-kun came into the room, I was shocked. He was obviously hurt from the supposed back-stabbing, and would not listen to our explanations. I can understand why he wouldn't, but it still hurt. It broke my heart when he called me a "bitch" because it seemed that he really meant it.

My attempts to make amends with him thus far have ended as failures. From this, I gathered that simple words will not return the trust that has been lost. Instead, a more drastic action will have to be taken…

While I do not wish for him to hate me anymore than he already does, my next plan may result in him doing so. Nonetheless, I must take the risk. If nothing else, it is to show my sincerity.

 **Hachiman POV**

I was just putting the finishing touches on my curry when Komachi walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Komachi. You hungry? Your onii-chan made his special curry just for you!" I said, cheerfully.

I didn't wait for her answer as I began setting the table.

"Onii-chan, we need to talk. About your club." She said in a serious tone.

I froze. I didn't want to talk about this. Not with her. I wanted to keep her out of this.

"Ahh, we can do that later. Let's eat for now." I said in a strained voice.

"Onii-chan, I heard what happened. But I want to hear it from your mouth. Why did you do it?" she pressed.

"Komachi, please. Let's just eat. I don't want to talk about it." I said in a quiet voice.

"Onii-chan, I won't ever talk to you again unless you tell me what happened yourself!" Komachi screamed. "You were doing so well. Why did it turn out like this?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE THOSE STUPID BITCHES LET ME BELIEVE WE HAD SOMETHING. FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE, I THOUGHT I HAD FRIENDS!" I yelled. I was at the end of my rope. I can deal with the others getting mad at me, but not Komachi. She is my everything, and it killed me to see her siding with them.

She was silent for a while. Then she ran up to me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Oh, Onii-chan, you big dummy. You know I'll always be there for you, even if I can't be your friend. I'll always be your imouto, who loves you more than anything! So please… don't feel sad…" She said, sobbing.

I could feel the tears through my shirt. Even more, I can feel her kindness sink into my rotten heart. How could I make my little sister cry? What kind of dick am I?

"Komachi, I'm sorry for making you cry. I'll do anything you want, I promise. So please stop crying." I said, rubbing her head.

"You mean it?" She said, sniffing. "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything you want."

"Then, onii-chan" she said, starting to turn her frown upside down, "I want you to seriously talk with Yukino-chan and Yui-chan."

"Komachi please…" I began.

"Hear me out first, onii-chan. I'm not asking you to forgive them. I just want you to seriously listen to and consider their reasonings. Then you can decide if you still want them as a part of your life or not. Can you promise me that? Please onii-chan?" She said, giving me the cutest, most sincere pleading face ever.

No matter how unappealing it sounded, the fact is that I owed my little sister something, and like hell I was going to throw it aside. Nobody matters more than Komachi, and I'll kill any bastard who tries to cheat Komachi on a promise. And that includes myself.

With a sigh, I reluctantly said

"Fine."

 **Author's Note**

It's been a while, huh? Sorry about that. I know I said that I'd update close to daily, but what can I say… Durarara happened. (Awesome anime, btw. Totally recommend it. 9/10)

That aside, here is the new chapter. Not nearly as long as the others, I know, but I figured something was better than nothing.

Some of you may be wondering why the quality of the chapters is going down. Well to be honest, it's because I have no game-plan. By that, I mean I don't plan what will happen in the next chapter or the chapters following it when I sit down and write a story. This means I literally just write whatever pops up in my brain during the two hours that I allot to write these chapters, without any thought for the future. Because of this, I've been having a hard time deciding the direction of the story. That is why these chapters have started going down the drain. Learning from this mistake, I will definitely start brainstorming connecting scenarios before actually writing the plot of the story and the chapters. I apologize for this inconvenience and hope you still find the story interesting.

I do not plan to drop this project, but I doubt it will be a daily update as I previously predicted. Definitely a weekly one though. So look forward to that. And I promise all my chapters from now on will not be this short.

Anyways, thanks for the likes, follows, favorites, reviews, suggestions, and criticism. It really makes my day to see people giving a shit about something I wrote, and I will do my best to write in a way that keeps you guys happy.

Until next time

(p.s. I'm sorry again for the obvious drop in quality)


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu. Oregairu is the property of Watari Wataru.**

Chapter 5:

As I lay in bed, I think back on what I promised Komachi during dinner. I promised her that I would seriously listen to what Yukinoshita and Yuigahama had to say. Being the ever-so responsible elder brother that I am, I could not simply go back on my word and risk my precious relationship with my dear sister, I decided that it was best to get it over with soon. It might not be the most pleasant things I could be doing during my sacred Saturday, but a promise is a promise. With a tired sigh, I close my eyes and seep into slumber.

/

"Onii-chan, wake up. Wake up! How long are you going to sleep?"

I am consciously becoming aware of Komachi slapping me on the arm as I groggily force my eyes open and look at the clock.

"Komachi… it's only 7:30…. on a weekend. Lemme sleep in a bit more." I say, dropping my head back on the pillow.

"No can do, Onii-chan. Remember what you promised me last night? Well your sister, who loves you so much, decided to take off a load on your shoulders and scheduled a meeting with Yui-chan and Yukino-chan for you! Oooh, I bet that earned me tons of Komachi points." Beamed Komachi, obviously proud of herself.

I chopped her on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She pouted.

"Idiot. Who told you to do that for me. Whatever, so when and where is the meeting?" I say, beginning to get out of bed. No way I can go back to sleep with that news.

"Hehehe. They said to meet them in front of Aeon Mall by 1:00 p.m.." Komachi giggled. "And they said to wear something nice."

"What? You told them I was just going to hear them out, right? Why do they want to meet at a place like the mall?" I puzzled.

"I didn't ask, so they didn't tell." Komachi smirked slyly. "Who knows, maybe they just want to show you a good time?"

-sigh- "If they wanted me to have a good time, they should've just cancelled the meeting and let me enjoy my weekend." I say with a final nod of my head, already anticipating a long day.

/

After freshening up, eating breakfast, and wearing the clothe that Komachi picked for me (so that I don't look like a 'bum'), I lounged around the house for a while. Around 12:30, Komachi kicked me out the house and told me to go to the destination early. Something about how the 'man should always arrive before the lady' or something. When I finally got to the meeting place, I noticed that I was still way too early. Refusing to wait outside in the chilly weather for another 20 minutes, I decided to grab a cup of coffee in a nearby coffee shop. Sorry Komachi.

As I paid for my drink, I sat down in front of the window where I could see people bustle down the street. Gyarus hanging out, doing whatever dumb thing they can think of. Corporate slaves dragging their feet towards another dreadful day at work. Otakus with their dumb cosplays. You name it, I could see everything here. But mainly, I could see when the girls show up at our meeting spot so that I don't keep them waiting too long.

As I sat there sipping my coffee and watching the masses pass by outside the shop, I noticed a certain brown haired girl with matching eyes that was about to pass the shop.

 _Aww, shit. I don't really want to deal another one today._

I put my head on my palms and turned away from the window so that she wouldn't notice me, but I guess it was too late. Soon enough, I hear the coffee shop entrance bell ring, indicating that someone entered the shop. Footsteps shuffle their way to me, and that when I give up on my hopes. She's already here.

"Hikigaya! I saw you from outside and waved at you to get your attention. Didn't ya notice me?" Orimoto Kaori pouted.

Turning my head, I was greeted by the sight of Orimoto in casual clothing, holding a bag.

"Ahh, sorry Orimoto. I was thinking about something." I lied through my teeth.

"HAHA! Hikigaya thinking so hard about something? What is it? Tell me." She said, putting her bags on the table and taking a seat next to me.

"It's nothing serious. Don't worry about it." I asked.

"No, no. Just tell me, I'm sure I can help. Cmon, Hikigaya. Were friends aren't we?" She retaliated, leaning onto me.

I took her by the shoulders, and pushed her away.

"We've already been through this. You and I are not friends. Plus, I don't really have time to chat, due to a prior engagement." I say as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What engagement? A date? Hikigaya on a date? Hilarious. No way that can happen." She blurted out before realizing what she said and putting her hands over her mouth. She then looked over at me with a guilty look.

"Yeah, your right. It's not a date. I'm just meeting up with some acquaintances as a part of a request for my little sister." I say in a monotone voice.

 _It's not like she's wrong, anyways. According to those girls, nobody would be caught dead with me._

"Ahh, it's not like that, Hikigaya! What I meant was that-" Orimoto began.

Before she could finish, the coffee shop door opened again, causing the bell to ring. I turned around and two ladies make their way towards me: Yuigahama and Yukinoshita. Both were in casual clothing, but both looked anything but casual. They both looked like models in a magazine. Yukinoshita was wearing a white coat with a thigh-length skirt and her hair into a ponytail in a familiar looking scruchie. Yuigahama was wearing a pink hoodie that extended past her thighs and some tights, with her signature Chinese bun. But they had upset looks on their faces. I took my phone out to check the time, and lo' and behold, I was five minutes late for the meeting.

"Hikigaya, were you not aware of the time and place of the designated meeting? Not only are you late, you are in the incorrect place!" Yukinoshita accused.

I guess I was so busy dealing with Orimoto, I didn't notice that the girls had already arrived at the meeting place. Since I am the one at fault, I was preparing to apologize when…

"I'm very sorry for making Hikigaya late! I saw him in the coffee shop, and came in to say hi. I didn't realize he was waiting for someone. Please forgive me!" Orimoto stood up and bowed to the two girls.

"Ah-ah, Orimoto, right? Look, don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Yuigahama fumbled. "Right, Yukinon?"

Yukino seemed to be in a daze. She looked surprised to see me with another person, a girl no less. There seemed to be a hint of jealously on her face, but I must be imagining it. She came back to herself as Yuigahama gave her a nudge.

"What? Ah, yes. It poses no large problem. Give it no thought." She replied.

Orimoto raised her head and smiled.

"That's good to hear. I would have hated to cause Hikigaya here any problems." She gave a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute. Aren't you the girls I saw at the café that one time? When Hayama was there?"

"That is correct." Yukinoshita affirmed.

After hearing this, Orimoto bowed her head again.

"In that case, I'd like to apologize to you for making fun of your friend, Hikigaya. I said some horrible things without any regards for his feelings or the feelings of those who care for him. So, please accept my apology." Orimoto said solemnly.

Before this could go any further, I entered the conversation before Yukinoshita or Yuigahama could say anything.

"Don't bother Orimoto. You didn't say anything these two weren't thinking already." I said dismissively, still sipping my coffee.

After hearing this, Yukinoshita and Yuigahama had their heads down. Orimoto just looked confused and took glances at me and the girls.

"Umm, ok, if you say so. Well, I don't want to impose on your… hmm… date(?) anymore."

"It's not a date. Tell her, Yuigahama." I disagreed.

"Well, umm, it kinda like this…" Yuigahama stammered.

"That's okay, Yuigahama-san. You don't have to explain. Well, I'll take my leave now. Let's hang out again later, Hikigaya!" She said, standing up. Then she got real close to my ear and whispered, "and show these girls a good time. Like how you did for me."

My face turned slightly red and I just replied, "just get outta here."

"Hahaha, see ya." And with that, she was gone.

I finished my cup of coffee, stood up, and looked at the girls.

"Well, where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could go explore the mall a bit before we talked." Yuigahama piped.

"Why? We have no business at the mall. Let's just have our talk here and now." I remarked.

"Umm… err… this is actually part of the request for Miura. Yeah! That's it. We can have our conversation afterwards." Yuigahama said quickly.

"Alright, I get it. You need stuff for your request. However, I'm not part of that ridiculous request, so that means we can just meet up later to talk, right?" I said.

"Incorrecr, Hikigaya-kun. As a member of the Service Club, you have a duty to help with the request. Also, there may be items too heavy for us girls to carry." Yukinoshita murmured the last part quietly.

"Of course, I'm just a bag carrier to you huh?" I said, annoyed.

Yukinoshita's eyes widened and she opened her mouth.

"No, Hikigaya-kun, that's not what I-" she began.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I cut her off dismissively.

I stood up and got out of the café after paying the tab, with the girls on my trail. We then walked across the street to the mall, and went through the entrance.

"So, what are we looking for? Anything in particular?" I asked as we were walking past the shops.

"Not necessarily, this is more like window shopping for things that may possibly help with the request." Yukinoshita replied. "It doesn't have to help Miura find out what Hayama's chosen elective may be. It can also be something that helps her appeal to him. Because that is the heart of the request: for Miura to be closer to Hayama."

"I see."

With that, we set off to visit the many shops available in the mall. We went to clothe shops, food shops, bakeries, antique shops, toy shops, you name it. In the clothe shops, the girls tried our different outfits under the pretense that Miura might be able to buy one to have Hayama notice her. They even forced me to tell them what I thought.

Yuigahama came out of the fitting room wearing a pouf dress. The upper half matched the peach color of her hair while the bottom skirt portion was black. The dress really accentuated her generous curves, and would make any normal person fall in love. She just looked that cute.

"Well Hikki-, err, Hikigaya-kun, how do I look?" She said nervously, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Umm… what do you want me to say? You look good, I guess." I lied. She looked better than good. She looked gorgeous.

"Oh… okay. Good, huh?" She mumbled with a sad smile.

"Yeah."

After that, Yukinoshita came out. She had on an all-white sun dress, with a yellow collar. She also had on a white sun hat with a yellow ribbon on it. By all standards, she looked stunning. Despite lacking the curves of her counterpart, Yuigahama, she displayed an elegance that was matched by none. Again, I was asked by someone how they looked.

"Hmm… if I were to say, you look as good as the Great Wall of China before it began eroding." I say with my hand on my chin.

"O-oh. Wait, that is a compliment, right?" She says, perplexed.

"Take it how you will." I say.

After that, they tried out a couple more outfits, where I gave them more or less the same opinions. Seeing they couldn't get any better out of me, they settled for my judgements and seemed more or less happy with themselves.

After that, we went to a couple other places. To be honest, I was doubtful that any of this would actually come in handy for Miura's request. Nonetheless, I soldiered on. Eventually we got hungry. We settled on a café for some food. After receiving our orders, we began eating. There wasn't much conversation. Instead, the atmosphere was filled with a calm and comfortable silence.

After finishing the food, I paid the tab, just because I was feeling courteous. It also helped that I had a can of Max Coffee to rejuvenate my inner kindness.

"I presume our business at the mall is otherwise done?" I speak up as we exit the café.

"I suppose so." Yukinoshita replies.

"So where do you want to talk?" I follow.

"Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Hmm, I guess the park will do."

With that, we make our way to our destination.

/

"So… what do you want to say." I inquired.

We were sitting on a picnic table at a nearby mall. It was a relatively small and empty park, so there weren't many distractions. I was on one side of the table while the girls were on the other.

Yuigahama was the first to say something.

"Hikki… we said some horrible things about you. What's worse, we said it behind your back. Even though you opened up to us and wanted something 'genuine', we did something horrible to you." She says, beginning to tear up.

"Let me stop you right there, Yuigahama. I now know that I was at fault for requesting such a naïve thing from both of you. Even though I knew that it would be hard for you to refuse it, I requested it anyways. So, for that, you have nothing to apologize for. We were never that close anyways. It's obvious now that I don't deserve anything 'genuine'."

"No, no, no. That's not true. Hikki, that's not true. We WERE that close. Hikki, I swear to you that I never meant the words I said about you that day. Hikki, there is no way I would feel any disgust from you. You saved my dog. You saved my precious Sable! Hikki… Hikki please… don't say you don't deserve to have something genuine. No one… no one in the whole world deserves it more than you." She sobs. Her face was wet with tears by now.

All this while, Yukinoshita had her face looking down at her laps. When she raised it, I could see that her eyes were red and she, too, was crying.

"Hikigaya-kun, the things I've said about you will haunt me to my grave. To say such things about a person who's done so much for me… You SAVED me for god's sake, Hikigaya-kun. How could I say such cruel things..." She weeps. She seemed to have lost her composure.

As I was hearing this with serious consideration, I began hating myself more and more. I began understanding what they've been trying to say since the day of the occurrence.

 _I'm… I'm such a fool. How could I let my rage cloud my judgement so much?! How could I make these girls cry in front of me like this? What kind of asshole am I?_

As I was having these thoughts, Yukinoshita seemed to have regained some composure and opened her mouth to say more.

"Hikigaya, for the past year, you have been my pillar of support. You have shown me that I am myself, not my sister, not my mother. My value is not based on my family name. With you by my side, I found out many things about myself. I am a strong girl. I am a responsible girl. I can be childish. I can be hurtful." She says, with a constant stream coming from her eyes.

I try to stop her from saying anymore.

"Yukinoshita, that's enough. I-" I try saying.

"I am easily provoked." She continues. "I can have friends. Friends whom I deeply care for. I can feel affection for another. I can feel jealousy. I can be selfish." She takes a deep breath to calm her shaky breathing. "So as a selfish girl, I have a selfish request, Hikigaya-kun. I don't know how long it'll take. I don't know if it's even possible. But please. Please, Hikigaya-kun, find it in your heart to forgive us. You've done so much for the both of us, and we treated you so poorly. You gave us so much. Now I'm selfishly asking you for something else. A second chance."

With both girls saying their pieces, they look at me with teary and expectant eyes. Eyes filled with guilt, but also eyes of hope. Hope that things can be the way they were again. I shudder at what I'm about to say.

"You girls… you're too much. All this time, I thought Yuigahama was just a nice girl and that Yukinoshita was just a strong girl. These were the characteristics I myself imposed on you. But I was wrong. Yuigahama isn't JUST a nice girl. She's nice and caring, but she, too, can have selfish desires. But she can be strong, as well, when she has to be. And Yukinoshita isn't JUST a strong girl. She's strong, honest, but can lie to protect herself. But she, too, can be nice to others who she treasures. What I'm trying to say is that everything you two did was a human reaction. I'm the one who is at fault for being angry at you two for having human emotions such as embarrassment when Haruno asked you that ridiculous question. I'm the one at fault for getting mad when you acted on a human impulse like lying. Don't you see, it's all my fault." I say, shaking my head vigorously. I felt like I was hyperventilating.

The girls rush to my side, each with their arms around me.

"Hikgaya-kun, it is most certainly NOT your fault. We are the ones at wrong."

"Yeah, Hikki, don't take this burden on as your own. It's all our fault."

They said things to try to calm me down, but I couldn't accept them.

"No, it's inexcusable that I did something like that. I swore to myself that I would not be like those normalfags who put a label on everyone. That I wouldn't judge others like how they judge me. But what did I do? I fuckin' labled the only two people I could even remotely call friends. What's more, I hurt them to the point that they had to shed tears." I say, standing up and causing the girls to let go of me.

"I hurt the two people who truly care for me. I hurt them over a misunderstanding." I shake my head. "No matter the situation, I should have given them a chance to explain, but instead I threw a goddam temper tantrum. I let my rage engulf me, and threw reasoning out the window."

The girls stayed quiet. We are all standing now. I face the two and see their stunned expressions. They seem to not have expected an apology when they themselves are here to apologize. This fact gave me new resolve. The resolve for my final decision on the matter.

"You see, Komachi sent me here today to hear you out. To seriously listen to why you said what you said without getting mad." I continue. "I was planning on bringing up the fact that you used my sister to force me to talk to you two. I was boiling with rage because of that fact. But now I understand that this was the ONLY way to have me hear you out. For that, I'm sorry." I bow.

"For saying such hurtful words to you two, I'm sorry." I bow again.

"And for causing a strained atmosphere in the clubroom, I'm sorry." I bow a third time.

As I raise my head, I see the two of them with their hands over their mouths and tears exploding from their eyes.

"I know I've hurt you two. I've strained our relationship. I've made the clubroom a place that you can't enjoy anymore. For these reasons, I can never forgive myself. And so…" I turn to Yukinoshita. "I will have to reject your request. For that, I'm sorry." I bow one last time.

I keep my head down longer for this bow. Still bowing, I say:

"To make things right, I am resigning from the Service Club. You will no longer have to put up with my nonsense. I truly hope you can find success without my being there." I raise my head. "I wish nothing but the best for you two… and so…. Goodbye." I say, without looking at them. I can't bear to see the face their making.

As I take a few steps away I hear them saying:

"Hikki, please wait. Don't go. It doesn't have to end like this." _Sorry Yuigahama, it does have to end like this._

"Hikigaya-kun, this isn't what you really want, is it?" _Of course not, Yukinoshita. I want nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were. But that can't happen anymore._

I don't respond to them, nor do I look back, and instead keep walking without stopping.

A few meters later, I hear footsteps running behind me. I turn around right as a pair of hands grab hold of my cheeks and a face is brought dangerously close to mine. Too fast to react, I am met with a pair of lips planted on my own. It was such a peculiar feeling. Like butter melting on your lips. As the lips pull away, Yukinoshita's full face enters my view. Her face is as red as a tomato and I notice her lips are now wet.

"I KNOW this is not what you really want, Hikigaya." She says meekly.

Still trying to process what just happened, another pair of hands get ahold of my head and I am again pulled into a wet sensation as another pair of lips engages mine. After a few seconds, I am released and am granted a view of the new assailant: Yuigahama. She is blushing furiously, and her lips are moist as well.

"Hikki, it is NOT going to let things end like this!" She says tenderly.

With that, the two girls rush out of the park as they leave me standing there wondering

 _What the hell just happened?!_

 **Author's Note**

Miss me, guys? Probably not, but that's alright. Anyways, this was the new chapter. In all honesty, I could have posted this sooner, but dude, I procrastination skills are god-tier. But, hey, at least i met my weekly quota of 1 chapter a week huh? And this is the longest one I've done so far, i believe.

On to the actual story:

I already know what some of you are thinking. _What happens to the badass 8man who didn't give a fuck about the girls' feelings?!_ Well, I was rereading my story the recently and I realized something. I wasn't making Hachiman an alpha. I was making turning him into a little bitch. A goddamn 9 year old who cries when they don't get the last cookie in the jar. And I just can't do that to one of my most respected characters in anime. I just can't. So to set things right, I tried to make him do something that he would consider doing in the canon: self-sacrifice. He is prepared to sacrifice his happiness if he thinks that it would make things right. And plus, no matter what, I just can't imagine 8man holding a grudge over something like this for too long. Sooner or later, he's gonna use one of his 108 powers to figure things out.

That being said, I hope I didn't derail too far from expectations. Or maybe I hope I did? Anyways, thank you guys for liking, favoriting, reviewing, and suggesting! (Don't stop the reviews and suggestions though, they feed me.)

There's not much left to say except that you can expect another chapter next week.

Until next time


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, it seems that I've made many of my readers upset by the latest chapter. I suppose the chapter had too much of a change in momentum, and my inexperience as a writer showed it. Like many people said, my 8man had a complete 180 and this lead to many readers becoming upset. I mainly write to improve my writing, but my readers' thoughts mean a lot to me as well. I won't like and say that the reviews for the last chapter didn't hurt, cuz it did, but it also made me happy to know that people actually gave a crap about it. But, still, I am sorry for disappointing the people who liked the story.

So now, I come to you with a few options. However, before i give you the options, know that this story will be on-hold for the time being. Despite what option may be voted on the most, I have decided to start a new project (hopefully more consistent this time) and will restart this project after my next one or two project. I deliberated with myself whether i should give this a troll ending just to end the story, but I really don't want my very first story to go down like that. As such, i have come up with these options:

1.) Carry on with the story as is, and just go from where i left it.

2.) Scrap chapter 5 (and maybe 4) and pretend I never wrote it. Nobody will ever speak of it again. We can replace it with a more consistent chapter.

3.) Scrap the whole story and pretend that I actually never wrote a FanFic called "Of Delusions and Dreams"

Well there you have it, my options. Just tell me in the reviews or private message me. I'll determine which has the most and let you guys know what won. Anyway, sorry again for the f*ck up with my story and hopefully you'll give my next story a chance.

Until next time


End file.
